French Toast
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Lelouch despises Valentine's Day-it was nothing more than an overly commercialized lie, as far as he was concerned-, but Suzaku has a penchant for sneaking his way into Lelouch's heart and making him love things he generally disliked beforehand.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Summary and title doesn't really match the story yet, but stick with me and it will. lol I wasn't really going to, but I decided to write a Valentine's Day fic. I got carried away with writing this, though. It just kept going and going and it's not even really set in the Code Geass universe that we know (well, not you guys, anyway). I just wrote what came to mind. I never really had a particular direction for this to go in. It was always just: "Write the date Suzu thought up." I guess I just got overly creative with it or something and it turned into a two-parter (the actual date my loverly Suzu thought up won't actually happen until part two). So...enjoy?

Warnings (since I guess I need to start doing this again): AU. A heap of pointless and plotless SuzaLulu fluff (I need to think of a name for these types of stories...hmm...), a few curse words are used, and, I _shouldn't_ have to tell any of you this, but there be BoyxBoy love ahead. Tread with caution, ye who enter here and didn't read the genre (and probably won't read these warnings).

-X-X-X-X-

Lelouch sighed in an exasperated fashion, his breath dispelling in a hot and heavy wisp. He brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as his lips dove into a telltale frown of disappointment.

After a moment of disgruntled staring (_glaring_), he had to look away in disgust.

"I have _never_ hated a holiday to such an extent." he stated, his annoyance only growing at the bemused chuckles that emanated from beside him. "I'm serious, damn it! This does not please me whatsoever."

He was sickened by the sight, utterly embarrassed by his discovery. To think that someone would violate another's personal boundaries and possessions in such a way filled him with venomous thoughts of murder.

'_This...this just shouldn't be allowed. Not at all!_' he raged, narrowing his eyes at people unseen. '_What has our society been reduced to?_'

It was a horrid display of red and white, like two lover's rather savage post-sex canvas of soiled bed sheets spread out on display for the whole world to see. It sickened him, made him want to vomit out his own insides.

The fact that his partner found the whole scene _amusing_ just made the entire situation worse.

Lelouch allowed his focus to return to the abomination in question and his eyes narrowed even further.

Eye-searing red, ghastly white, and bright pink were all cluttered into a messy mountain of mushy love letters, paper hearts, heart-shaped candies, and small stuffed animals holding even smaller trinkets.

And the whole lot of it was crammed into his locker in disarray, save for the things that had toppled out upon the door being opened.

"This should be illegal." Lelouch continued, the hand he left on his locker door tapping its nails against the metal agitatedly.

The increasingly amused giggles of his partner disagreed with this statement.

"I'm surprised you aren't used to this by now." the giggling teen commented, earning himself a glare. "You're _really_ popular with the girls, you know."

Lelouch groaned at that very factual statement and sent a scathing glare at the contents of his locker, the various pink ribbons and red envelopes threatening to blind his poor eyes.

"I can't imagine _why_, Suzaku." Lelouch responded, moving to rub two fingers against the side of his head to quell a coming headache. "I'm not exactly the cuddliest or nicest individual."

Suzaku grinned at that.

"You _can_ be." the brunet claimed, his grin only widening at the questioning stare Lelouch sent him. "Not that you would know, but you get pretty clingy at night."

After taking a moment to understand what Suzaku was referring to (i.e. Lelouch unconsciously cuddled in his sleep), Lelouch smacked him. Hard.

"This is just ridiculous." he grumbled, an angry blush rising to the surface of his cheeks as Suzaku whined and clutched the top of his head in pain. "I can understand their feelings of wanting to confess, but one:_ I'm taken_ and two:_ this is annoying_."

He stared into the pink abyss that used to be his locker (because-haha!-he was so getting a new one complete with high security protection and surveillance) and pursed his lips at a fluffy white teddy bear that had a silky red heart sewn into its hands reading "BE MINE" in white lettering.

'_Honestly, do they not know when to give up? Loving someone is one thing, but fan-obssession is another._' he groaned, raising an eyebrow when the teddy bear lost its battle with gravity and fell out. '_How did they get that in there anyway?_'

He sighed.

'_Looks like I need to have a chat with the dean...or Milly. She does so love torturing me with things like this._'

Suzaku stifled a chuckle at the face Lelouch was making (narrowed eyes, puckered lips, a slight puffing of his cheeks...gah! He looked so_ pouty_!) and he turned to lean on his side, the locker he was leaning against creaking as it was pushed.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lelouch." he offered, trying to lighten his friend's bad mood. "It could be worse. Remember what happened last year?"

Oh dear lord.

_Last year._

Lelouch shuddered.

Some things were better left forgotten and the memory of Milly's Secret Cupid event was definitely one of them.

"...while I agree wholeheartedly...and please remind me to start scheduling a one-day vacation for this date from now on, if you would."

Suzaku filed away a mental note to make the plans himself (because he wouldn't let Lelouch wiggle his way out of any Valentine's plans he thought up).

"I do _not_ see a silver lining in this mess." Lelouch continued, gesturing helplessly at the paper and candy littering the floor and his poor locker. "I don't even want to clean it because I'm afraid I'll be infected with a disease if I touch anything."

"Because pink and red carry a love disease." Suzaku added teasingly, grinning mischievously. "And _heaven forbid_ the mighty Lelouch start fangirling over a secret admirer~"

He, Lelouch vi Britannia,_ fangirl_?

Ignoring the fact that Lelouch did not and would never have anything to fangirl over (except maybe the day he finally defeated his elder brother, Schneizel, at chess) and forgetting that he had a cute and unbelievably attractive (but _amazingly_ idiotic) boyfriend metaphorically latched to his side, Lelouch didn't really like anyone that much. Besides, what reason should he have to "fangirl" over someone who _vandalized_ his locker with _unwanted bullcrap_ and then left_ him_ to clean up their_ hideous_ pink mess?

Exactly.

He wouldn't.

Suzaku was pushing his buttons for fun and Lelouch just _wasn't_ in the mood for any playful banter at the moment. So he glared and he glared long and hard. (And if his glare had been any more fiery, Suzaku's skin would have _melted_ right off his bones.)

"You're treading on thin ice, Kururugi." he warned, angrily slamming his locker door shut. "I'm _not_ in the mood to play with you right now."

Undeterred (the idiotic fool), Suzaku left his post to swoop down and snatch up one of the many red envelopes littering the floor.

"Okay. Okay." he said, his tone sounding almost apologetic. "I understand where you're coming from."

Despite the almost apology, Suzaku didn't hand Lelouch the letter. Instead, he surprised Lelouch by tearing a thin strip off the end of the envelope to open it.

"_Buuuut_ let's see what your _secret admirer_ wrote you and _then_ I'll stop playing with you~"

Lelouch's eyes widened and a light blush spread across his cheeks. He knew for a fact that his "secret admirers" had a habit of writing embarrassing or revealing things about themselves or events (that Lelouch hardly gave a second thought to) during this "holy day of lover's" (as Milly and Shirley loved to refer to it as). It was one of the many reasons why Lelouch detested the holiday.

Did Suzaku _really_ need to be exposed to that?

"S-Suzaku, wait."

The answer was a definite _no_. He didn't want a jealous, angry, or sad Suzaku on his hands over something so trivial and meaningless, after all.

Suzaku pulled out a neatly folded, perfumed white letter and tossed the envelope into a nearby trash bin (which was about five feet away...how did he _do_ that?).

The smell of the perfume caught Lelouch's attention immediately. It smelled of gardenias and citrus fruits (a homemade concoction, he had been informed through idle chatter), the same smell he had grown accustomed to due to all the time he had recently spent loitering in the jewelry store at the mall.

'_**Shit**! Of all the letters he could have picked, why did it have to be **that** one?_' Lelouch fretted, his expression morphing from nervous to downright terrified. '_Suzaku will have a fit!_'

"Suzaku, really, this isn't necessary." he stated, tentatively reaching for the letter.

He needed to get that letter back before Suzaku read it. If not...oh, there was no telling what Suzaku would say.

'_He may even be furious with me._'

Lelouch was unsuccessful in retrieving the letter, though, as Suzaku moved it just out of his reach. The brunet was having too much fun with this to let it end so soon (even if Lelouch did seem strangely unhappy about having the letter read to him).

'_He's probably just embarassed._' Suzaku reasoned. '_He really hates being the center of attention, but I can't help myself. Sometimes he just **needs** to be messed with. Just enough to drag him out of his little shell. I can't stand to see him act so standoffish all the time._'

Suzaku proceeded to fan himself with the perfume-scented letter and sent Lelouch a little flirtatious wink, as if he himself had written the letter for Lelouch.

"Oooo~ She even perfumed it~" he continued. "My, my! You wouldn't happen to be cheating on me, now would you? You know, I can see you with a busty redhead and I don't mean Shirley~"

Indeed not. Shirley's figure (particularly her chest area, as Milly frequently prided herself in abusing when she could get her paws on them) grew more womanly each and every day, but she wasn't exactly as busty as another redhead that inhabited the school. The particular redhead that Suzaku was referring to was much older than Shirley (and, by far, more of a threat, in Suzaku's opinion).

The small blush Lelouch had darkened considerably at his boyfriend's antics.

'_Not **this** again._' he inwardly groaned.

"_P-Please_, Suzaku_, stop_ teasing me like that. Mrs. Crowley does not have _any_ interest in a student who is ten-years younger than she is." Lelouch stated, feeling just the slightest bit of annoyance accompanying his embarrassment. "Honestly, what is _wrong_ with you?"

Suzaku never left the subject alone and Lelouch was growing tired of repeatedly having to assure the brunet (to _no_ avail) that _nothing_ was going on between he and their Literature teacher. (Although, Suzaku _never_ accused Lelouch of having an affair. He only made wild accusations that their teacher was after Lelouch's heart.)

Other than said teacher acting on more friendly terms, Lelouch saw no indication that _any_ of Suzaku's suspicions were true. (He _did_ admit that Mrs. Crowley was a little _too_ open with herself around him, though.)

"What's wrong with _you_?" Suzaku countered, pouting at Lelouch's denial. "_Who else_ do you think she wears those outfits for?"

Suzaku made grabby motions at his chest, which plunged Lelouch into further mortification.

"You know, the ones that are_ really_ tight around her chest and, I _swear_, she _flaunts_ those things like-"

"_Suzaku_!" Lelouch yelled, covering his face with a hand out of embarrassment. "_Shut up_! I do _not_ want to hear this!"

The very last thing he wanted to hear was Suzaku discussing the way Mrs. Crowley's breasts tended to bounce even when she wasn't mov-_mother effer_ made him start thinking about it!

Suzaku tsked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come _on_, Lu! Don't _lie_ and say you've _never_ noticed!" he continued, shaking his head in disappointment. "She flaunts her body around you so_ shamelessly_! _Everyone's_ noticed it. I mean, you _are_ her favorite student and don't get me started on that private tutoring session she tried to rope you into."

Yet another thing Suzaku just refused to let go.

'_I'll be the first to admit that she phrased it...wrongly, but it **wasn't** anything like what he thinks!_' Lelouch inwardly defended, fed up with the unwanted topic of discussion. '_Oh, Suzaku..._'

"Suzaku...just shut the _fuck_ up and hand over that letter." he demanded, holding out a hand expectantly even as his face continued to burn from embarrassment. "The last thing I want to hear is you prattling on about our sexually frustrated teacher and the nonexistent crush she has on me. So_ please_ stop talking because you're making a scene."

Suzaku's pout deepened.

'_He can't be **serious**._' the brunet thought in frustration. '_How can Lelouch **not** see it? It **so** obvious, it actually hurts watching it happen. Augh! Lelouch, **why** are you so smart, but **so** naive?_'

"It's _not_ nonexistent and I'm _not_ making a scene!" he defended and gestured to the empty hallway. "Look around. We're the _only_ ones here."

Lelouch growled. The whole thing was really beginning to make him more angry than embarrassed.

"_Suzaku_."

Suzaku sighed in defeat. He held up his hands as a sign of surrender (though he continued to childishly pout).

"_Fine_," he relented. "but me and Mrs. Crowley are having a chat about this later and if she denies it, so help me, I'll-"

"If I have to tell you again..." Lelouch warned once more.

Suzaku sighed once more at the interruption.

"I get it. I get it." he mumbled.

He held out the letter to Lelouch, that pout of his becoming more and more prominent as his fun was spoiled.

"And you can have your mushy love letter back."

Lelouch sighed in relief.

'_Finally..._'

"Thank you." he said gratefully, reaching out to accept the foul paper. "These things are better left disposed of, lest a certain president of ours manage to snatch them for blackmailing purposes."

Lelouch was surprised (and, really, he shouldn't of been) when the letter was quickly pulled away once again.

"Wha?"

Suzaku just wiggled the letter to and fro while sticking his tongue out at Lelouch.

"Pfft. You can have your scandalous letter back after I finish reading it~" he said in response to Lelouch's unasked question.

This news didn't settle with Lelouch well at all.

And he was even less pleased when Suzaku flicked the letter open.

"Don't you dare read that letter!" the prince ordered, his expression a combination between furious and worried. "It's an invasion of my privacy!"

"Mm-hm." Suzaku hummed, clearly unconcerned as he scanned the writing.

Elegant cursive. Why, her dots were even shaped into tiny little hearts! That was a nice touch.

"Now, let's see. Ah! Here we go."

Suzaku cleared his throat before proceeding with the reading.

"To the love of my life, my dear Lelouch...well, this secret admirer is bold, isn't she?"

Suzaku smiled cheekily.

"I think she's a keeper~" he decided in singsong.

Lelouch just frowned.

"Suzaku, I'm _serious_." he said, making another grab for the letter. "Give it back!"

Suzaku simply placed a hand against Lelouch's chest to keep him at bay and continued to hold the letter away with his other.

"Not yet. There's more than that one line." he said, shaking his head in amusement. "Anyway...ahem. I have admired you from afar for _soooo _ long and I just _cannot_ hold back my feelings any longer!"

Lelouch was disturbed enough to stop struggling after the letter and stare at Suzaku.

"...Suzaku...what was _that_?" he asked hesitantly.

Suzaku blinked.

"What was _what_?" he asked.

Suzaku's answering expression and tone of voice was just so innocent that Lelouch honestly believed that the brunet hadn't been doing it just to annoy him.

"That..._voice_." he elaborated. "Why did you read it that way?"

Suzaku blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"There was an exclamation mark." he answered.

Lelouch just stared at him.

Sometimes, he_ really_ worried about Suzaku.

"...n-never mind."

Suzaku opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it and shrugged the interruption off.

"...well..._anyway_, as I was saying...ever since I first saw you walk-in, I just_ knew_ you were special~ The way you carried yourself and even the way you spoke was just so refined and princely, I daresay. You are very much like a prince in my eyes~"

Lelouch didn't know which was worse, the fact that Suzaku was actually _reading_ that atrocious piece of writing or the _way_ he was reading it (like some love-struck school girl straight out of one of the many over dramatic romance novels Shirley devoured daily). He was just thankful that he and Suzaku were the only ones present (because he wouldn't be able to live it down with an audience giggling over their shoulders).

"I nearly melted into a puddle when you first spoke to me. You remember too, don't you? Oh, wasn't that an _enchanted_ momehent?"

Suzaku's voice dissolved into giggles after reading the word "enchanted".

"Ahaha!...aha!...oh...heh...I _need_ to meet this girl." Suzaku giggled out. "She sounds..._so_ interesting."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and huffed.

Suzaku's amusement was grating on his nerves. Just _what_ part of this was funny? The stalker-like aspect with which the writer of letter so _clearly_ portrayed or was it the fact that there was a potential relationship disruption in their future?

'_That's just fine, Suzaku. That is just **brilliant**._' Lelouch internally grumbled._  
_

"Okay, okay! Next sentence!"

"Oh, _please_ don't sound so excited." Lelouch begged, pushing away from the idiot and crossing his arms moodily.

He had had enough. If Suzaku wanted to read the damn thing, then _fine_.

"Oh, it was _love at first sight_! Don't you agree?" Suzaku carried on. "I was_ dreadfully_ concerned when I saw you veiwing our wares, though. I thought you had a_ girlfriend_! I mean, really, who else could you possibly of wanted to buy such a darling little necklace for, even though it was a bit masculine for my tastes."

Suzaku paused for a moment, his lips suddenly turning downward at the corners just a tad.

Lelouch bought a necklace? Suzaku hadn't seen him wearing any new ones and he hadn't seen anything new around Lelouch's room. Had he just been looking at some jewelry or did he buy the necklace for someone?

Suzaku shook his head a bit at the thoughts.

'_Pfft. What am I thinking about? People window shop all the time._'

But the way it was worded, Lelouch _did_ buy this necklace.

He shook his head again.

'_Oh, great!_' Lelouch groaned. '_I officially **hate** that jewelry store now!_'

"I was so relived to learn that you did not have a girlfriend at all." Suzaku continued, minus the girly little voice he had been using to read through it before. "But I was a bit sad to learn that it was for someone special. Even still, I just had to...despite...sexual relations-okay! I think I'm done reading this!"

After trailing off and skipping bits and pieces of the writing, Suzaku suddenly blushed and balled up the horrid thing.

Lelouch hmphed and turned away from the brunet to gather the rogue letters littering the ground.

"Well, I _told_ you not to read it." he said, a bit angered. "But do you listen to a _damn_ word I say?"

"I was just having a bit of fun with you. _Jeez_." Suzaku responded, huffing as he tossed the letter into the trash bin. "I didn't realize your secret admirers wrote things like _that_ to you."

He shuddered.

"That was just _creepy_. I think you need a bodyguard. _Seriously._"

After gathering the letters, Lelouch walked over to the trash bin (as opposed to playing basketball with the envelopes, as Suzaku had enjoyed doing) and deposited his armload into the bin.

"_Riiiight_. Just like I _need_ a new boyfriend. _Seriously_." Lelouch said in a mocking tone. "Honestly, Suzaku, next time you see a letter like this addressed to me, _just trash it_."

Even though Suzaku knew Lelouch was just kidding (even angrily so), he still felt a bit uneasy about the statement. That was natural, though. Despite all the times he and Lelouch had argued (_both_ saying things they _never_ truly meant such as "I hate you!" or "You're the _last_ person I would want to go _anywhere_ with!" or something of the like), it still hurt to a certain degree to hear the words, even if there was no force behind them.

"I plan on _shredding_ every one I see _before_ you even know it exists." Suzaku said, pursing his lips. "By the way, what was all that about a necklace? It's probably nothing, but she kept mentioning it and now I'm curious."

Lelouch stiffened at that.

'_Great. I was hoping he would just let that be._' Lelouch mused, knitting his eyebrows together.

Lelouch turned away from the trash bin and crossed his arms.

"For starters, it's a _he_." Lelouch begin and, after seeing the confused look on Suzaku's face, he added: "You've met him before. Remember that one guy who kept following me around at C.C.'s club?"

Suzkau thought back for a moment, trying to remember the specific individual that Lelouch was referring to. (There wasn't exactly a _lack_ of Lelouch-stalkers, after all.)

"...uhhhhh...which one?" he asked, still trying to think. "I need more details than 'that one guy'. You have, like, fifty million stalkers. I can't keep track of them all."

Lelouch sighed.

"You know, it was the one that...seemed intent on drowning me in alcohol and strawberry cake." he elaborated, hoping Suzaku would just magically remember (because he _really_ didn't feel like explaining the guy's looks).

Suzaku thought for another minute. He thought back and back until a face came to mind.

He blanched.

"Oh my god, you mean _that_ one guy?" Suzaku asked, suddenly looking _very_ annoyed. "The one with that pencil-thin mustache who acted like he was the hottest person there?"

Lelouch started nodding before Suzaku ever finished his sentence.

"_He_ sent you _that_ letter? _Gross_!" Suzaku continued. "How old is he? _Fourty_? Ugh! That's _ten-times_ worse than the whole thing with Mrs. Crowley!"

Lelouch glared.

"Do _not_ start that again." he warned.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, but that's _terrible_!" Suzaku continued, clearly angry and maybe even a tad jealous. "I wish these creeps would leave you alone. It really worries me when I think about it."

Lelouch shook his head and sighed before beginning to move back to his locker.

"Well, I'm happy to know that you're so concerned over my well-being." he commented. "Even if that _is_ just your jealousy talking."

Suzaku scoffed.

"It's _not_ that at all!" he defended, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I seriously _do_ worry about this! I mean, it would only take _one_ really crazy stalker for you to up and disappear, you know. You may have fifty million of them, but if just _one_ of them is a littler crazier than the rest..."

Lelouch stopped in front of Suzaku and couldn't help the amused smile that slipped.

"_Fifty_ million, Suzaku?" he prompted. "How blasphemous of you. We both know that I have a _hundred_ million."

Suzaku snorted at that.

"You're _so_ modest." he said, slipping an arm around Lelouch's waist and pulling him closer. "But alright. I take back what I said. You have a _hundred_ million stalkers, not fifty."

"Good boy." Lelouch praised, reaching up to pat Suzaku's head. "Obedience...that's what I like to hear from you."

Suzaku reach up to grab Lelouch's hand with his free one and brought it down to his lips.

"That's not the _only_ thing you like to hear." he stated, planting a kiss against Lelouch's palm. "You know, your room isn't _that_ far away~"

Lelouch purred at the suggestion (which was something that he knew Suzaku liked to hear from him).

"Well, I suppose it's not too late to _salvage_ this holiday~" he responded, his amused smile becoming infectious as he saw Suzaku's lips curve upward. "Shall we then, Sir Knight~?"

"Oh, yes indeed, Your Highness~" Suzaku answered.

The two then turned away from the lockers and proceeded to head in the direction of Lelouch's room (both hand-in-hand, teasingly tugging each other along the way), when Suzaku had the nerve to ruin the mood by asking another question.

"So, who did you buy that necklace for?"

Lelouch groaned in exasperation and promptly cursed that jewelry stalker to hell and back for ruining his surprise Valentine's Day present to Suzaku.

-X-X-X-X-

hehe~ So as I said, I got carried away with writing this, but it was fun. It was basically just a bit of plotless fluff (that will have a part two when White Day rolls around). Again, the setting is quite AU. I mean, if you knew the whole lot of it, you would understand (maybe/maybe not) where this is taking place. _But_, I don't have all day to write that out (well, I do, but honestly, do you _really_ want to hear all the crazy shit me and my Suzaku think up?

_No._ You most certainly do not (I mean, if you really want to know, I don't mind writing you a long ass message, but _seriouisly_...it's all sorts of halfassed nonsense on our part...kind of like this story).

Well, please leave me a review, if you wouldn't mind, to tell me what you thought and I'll see you guys here again on White Day (and when I say "here", I mean this story...I will have an update to my latest love child sometime before then and I will certainly have a new laptop and my old one fixed so I can update my other things-hopefully-_long_ before then, too).


End file.
